<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Surrendered King by IgnobleBard</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29437812">Surrendered King</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IgnobleBard/pseuds/IgnobleBard'>IgnobleBard</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Budding Love, Eventual Romance, M/M, Secret Admirer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:02:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,703</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29437812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IgnobleBard/pseuds/IgnobleBard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Elrond is getting mysterious letters from a secret admirer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elrond Peredhel/Thranduil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>2021 My Slashy Valentine</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Surrendered King</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/elladansgirl/gifts">elladansgirl</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elrond sat at his desk in a grumpy mood, shuffling through piles of correspondence and reports, when a letter fell upon his desk. It was of a fine, creamy parchment and was addressed to him. There was a wax seal on it with no mark or signet. He thought it odd, and indeed it was for when he read it the message was a declaration of the writer’s interest in him. He found himself both flattered and concerned. This person obviously had a romantic interest in him, yet he could not imagine who it could be. While the population of Imladris was fairly numerous there were few who would be bold enough to write a note like this to him.</p><p>“Erestor!” he called.</p><p>A few moments ticked by before he appeared in the doorway.</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“Take a look at this and tell me what you think.”</p><p>Erestor took the letter and read it through, one eyebrow climbing as he read. Finally he handed it back. “It’s a mash note,” he said simply.</p><p>Elrond looked perturbed. “I know that, thank you very much. Do you have any idea how it got on my desk?”</p><p>“Not a clue, I’m afraid. Did it come in with the regular mail?”</p><p>“I don’t know. I just found it here.”</p><p>“I’ll check with the staff, see what I can find out.”</p><p>“Thanks, let me know.”</p><p>When Erestor left, Elrond read the note through again, then folded it neatly and put it in his top drawer. His heart fluttered at the thought of someone having a crush on him, for it couldn’t be more than a momentary infatuation — could it? — but it was also disturbing that someone could come into his private office and leave it there without anyone seeing or knowing about it. Oh, well, he would let Erestor handle it. He was good with this sort of thing.</p><p>He had almost forgotten about the note when Erestor approached him in the Hall of Fire a few nights later to report he had discovered nothing about the mysterious missive.</p><p>“Perhaps it was someone playing a joke,” Elrond said, hiding his disappointment. “Thank you for following up. I’m sure you did your best. I’ll consider this matter closed.”</p><p>A few days later Elrond was looking for a letter to Cirdan he’d started the night before when he uncovered another of the mystery letters beneath it. Same hand, same featureless seal. This time the message was a bit more pointed in its praise of his physical attributes, to the point of making him blush. He would not be showing this one to Erestor! Still, he must mention it to him again to see if he might have any new ideas as to the author.</p><p>“Another letter?” Erestor asked, capturing Elrond’s pawn in the game they were playing. May I see it?”</p><p>“Uh, I’d rather not. I just thought perhaps you could resume your detecting and see if you can figure out who this is. I can’t imagine who might have these… feelings for me. But what really concerns me is how they are appearing on my desk without anyone seeing anything unusual.”</p><p>“That’s true. If someone meant you harm you’d be dead by now.”</p><p>“For Eru’s sake, Erestor!”</p><p>“Sorry. I’ll do a little more sleuthing. Say, don’t forget that Thranduil arrives at the end of the week. Do you want me to tell the cook to make something special.”</p><p>Elrond groaned. “I forgot he was visiting. Yes, have the cook come up with something fit for a king, but not too fancy. I know he abhors a lot of fuss, though he likes a bit of pampering when it comes to the menu. I know, have them make that poached pheasant in wine sauce. He really liked that last time he was here.”</p><p>“Did he?” Erestor said. “I hadn’t noticed.”</p><p>Elrond felt a bit like he’d been caught out, but concealed this by capturing Erestor’s queen. As far as crushes went, he had a bit of a fascination with Mirkwood’s King. His golden hair and bright green eyes that could flash from fierce to kind and astute in a blink, his tall, powerful physique, his bearing which bespoke nobility without arrogance. The thought made Elrond reach for his wine to wet his suddenly parched throat.</p><p>“Checkmate,” Erestor said, breaking into his thoughts.</p><p>Elrond looked at the board in surprise. How had he missed that move? He turned his king on its side, which gave him another image of Thranduil that he kept locked away, a secret of his own that brought a guilty heat to his chest. Oh, if only Thranduil knew of <i>his</i> secret longing. If only those mysterious notes had come from him.</p><p>When Thranduil arrived a few days later with his entourage Elrond was unable to meet with him, having been called away to discuss an intrusion of Mountain Trolls in the hills above the valley. Glorfindel thought the situation troubling enough to discuss strategy so they were having a council. He regretted not being able to greet Thranduil personally but was sure the Elven-king would understand.</p><p>When he entered the dining room, Thranduil and his men were already seated and waiting for him. All the king’s party he recognized, including Galion the king’s butler. His man traveled everywhere with him and always joined him at meals. It made Elrond wonder if Galion was more of an adviser than a mere butler. Or maybe Thranduil was just egalitarian in views of rank. They all reintroduced themselves and then made small talk until the food was served.</p><p>When Thranduil saw the main course his eyes lit up. “Ah, I see your chef remembered what I like. Very kind of him. Please relay my compliments.”</p><p>“Yes, of course,” Elrond said, though he felt a bit disgruntled that Thranduil had automatically assumed his cook was more solicitous of his tastes than the lord of the house. “I’m glad it is to your liking.”</p><p>“You know, it is always a pleasure to visit the valley,” Thranduil said. “The ambiance and hospitality of your house is heartening to the spirit. Thank you for hosting me on such short notice. There is a matter I would like to discuss with you in person.”</p><p>“Oh? Nothing bad I hope.”</p><p>“More of a matter of mutual benefit.”</p><p>“I’m intrigued. Please come to my sitting room after supper and we can talk about it.”</p><p>“Thank you, I will.”</p><p>They spent the rest of the meal in pleasant conversation and when the dinner was over, Elrond was pouring two glasses of wine when Thranduil arrived. The king rapped upon his open door.</p><p>“Ah, glad you’re here,” Elrond said, “do come in.”</p><p>The sitting room was cozy with a fire in the grate and a couple of cushioned chairs set before it with side tables bearing small Noldorin lamps. Elrond placed one glass of wine upon the table next to Thranduil’s chair and one next to his own.</p><p>Thranduil sipped the wine, a blissful smile breaking out on his face. “Mm, Dorwinion, and a fine vintage too. It seems your entire household has noted my preferences.”</p><p>“Yes, well, everyone at the Last Homely House is dedicated to the service of our guests.” Elrond spread his hands and smiled. “Now, you said you had something to discuss?”</p><p>“Of course. I am looking to start a training program for my men. It is long since the Greenwood has had to engage in military operations more formalized than skirmishes with orcs and the great spiders that plague the forest these days. I would like to send some of my soldiers here, perhaps have you send some of your captains to the Greenwood, so I may organize them into a capable fighting force. There has been an increase in bands of orcs and trolls in the forest, better armed and well-ordered than we’ve seen in a long time. My guess is that someone or something is calling  them to Dol Guldur, for what purpose I cannot say.”</p><p>“It’s interesting that you should mention that. Glorfindel reported to me just today of Trolls coming down from the mountains again. We are increasing our patrols and spy networks. I think it would be a good idea for us to coordinate our efforts with the Greenwood. Perhaps we can find out just what we are dealing with if we work together.”</p><p>“Excellent! Well, this went easier than I thought it might. I was afraid you would be reluctant due to the travel over the mountains.”</p><p>“The passes will be clear for the next few months. If we start right away we can make good progress before the snows. If need be, we can pick up the program again in the spring.”</p><p>“That’s a good idea. Let’s toast the agreement with more of this excellent wine.”</p><p>That night as Elrond was getting into bed, he noticed another mysterious letter on his nightstand. His heart stopped. Here, in his very bedchamber, someone had slipped in unnoticed? He called his guard and had them search every inch of his rooms telling them only that he had an uneasy feeling, not mentioning the note, for he felt rather foolish to be overreacting in this manner. The  ability of this person to to get into his private spaces was becoming unnerving. Only after the guards gave the all clear and left did he read the note. It was different this time. It said his mysterious admirer wanted to meet with him in the garden tomorrow night where all would be revealed. </p><p>He thought long and hard about the offer. He really wanted to know who was behind all this but wasn’t sure he should encourage this type of teasing deception. Yet even as he tried to talk himself out of it, he knew he had to go. Whoever it was knew he could not resist either a mystery nor a romantic gesture. He thought of running his plan by Erestor first but decided against it. His councilor would try to talk him out of it and he didn’t want that. And it wasn’t like he was obligated to reciprocate these overtures if he wasn’t inclined to, he just wanted to know.</p><p>The next day he and Thranduil went over their plans and then fell into a natural and lengthy conversation of everything from history to politics to the best trees to plant for a decorative flair. Elrond had thought his attraction to the Elven-king merely physical, but there was a very interesting, very perceptive, even a bit vulnerable man beneath the veneer of pomposity he sometimes projected. He wished he could invite Thranduil to the gardens tonight, but first he would clear up this mystery, then he would deal with his risky notion of sharing his feelings with his guest.</p><p>That evening Elrond put on a simple pair of trousers and a grey tunic. He didn’t want to look too dressed up in case he had to let his admirer down easy. Still, his stomach fluttered at the thought of meeting someone so utterly taken with him. It had been a long time since anyone in the valley had shown a romantic interest in him, and that relationship hadn’t exactly worked out for the best.</p><p>He entered the gardens, so caught up in looking for the author of his mysterious notes he failed to fully appreciate the softness of the night breeze, the perfume of the flowers, and the profusion of stars overhead. Instead, he sat nervously on a bench near a pond of waterlilies and cast his keen eyes around waiting for his mystery admirer to appear. He waited so long that the calming sights and scents of the night began to break through. In the distance the sound of the waterfalls created a lulling rhythm and fireflies flitted here and there like tiny stars. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, fully relaxing for the first time in days.</p><p>“Beautiful night for a walk in the garden,” Thranduil said, and Elrond nearly fell off the bench.</p><p>“Thranduil! What on earth are you doing here?”</p><p>Thranduil took no offense at his abrupt outburst. “Is the garden off limits to your guests?” he teased.</p><p>Elrond felt the heat rise to his face, hoping it was too dark for Thranduil to notice. “No, of course not,” he sputtered at last. “It’s just… I was meeting someone here and I thought you would be in the Hall of Fire.”</p><p>“Meeting someone, eh?” Thranduil came and sat down next to him and Elrond felt a different kind of heat.They had never been this close before, close enough to feel the warmth radiating from his body, close enough to smell his clean, woodsy scent. “It wouldn’t happen to be a secret admirer would it?”</p><p>Elrond found himself surprised all over again. “What? How did you know?”</p><p>Thranduil pulled a note from his pocket and handed it to Elrond. It was identical to the one he’d received. “You too? Where did you get this?”</p><p>“It was waiting in my room when I arrived. When I saw you here, I thought perhaps it was you that sent it.”</p><p>Elrond sighed and handed it back. “Unfortunately not. I also received a message telling me to come here tonight to reveal the person who has been baiting me with mysterious love notes of late.”</p><p>“Indeed? Would it interest you to know that, in addition to the proposal I came to discuss, I was directed here by a note saying someone in Imladris was in love with me and I should come and find out who?”</p><p>“Someone is leading us both a merry chase,” Elrond said. “I am sorry you got involved in this. I will turn this place upside down tomorrow looking for the culprit.”</p><p>“I don’t know,” Thranduil said, giving him charming smile, “it isn’t so bad, is it? We are both here and none the worse for wear from a silly prank. After all, you provided me with my favorite food and wine so I take it there is some interest on your part. I assure you there is on mine.”</p><p>Elrond was unused to such candor. He found himself a bit out of his depth for a moment before he replied lamely, “You knew it was me?”</p><p>Thranduil gave a hearty laugh that captivated Elrond all the more. “Of course I did. You are easy to read, but I had hoped you would pick up on it.”</p><p>“I did not, but then I have been distracted by notes professing undying love from some mysterious admirer.” He gave Thranduil a relaxed, natural smile. He was so easy and pleasant to converse with.</p><p>“If you are willing to accept admiration from someone less mysterious and more present, I would be honored to be your next distraction.”</p><p>He put his hand on the bench between them and Elrond laid his hand on top, interlacing their fingers. Elrond gazed at him, marveling at how the soft light of the garden still managed to pick up that vibrant green flecked with golden fire of Thranduil’s eyes.</p><p>“The garden is beautiful, if a bit chilly. Perhaps you would like a place where you could warm yourself, if that is your desire.”</p><p>“I would rather warm you,” Thranduil said with an impish smile.</p><p>Elrond felt something loosen within his chest he had not known was frozen there, like a morning of pale spring still clinging to winter’s chill. But now the golden sun shone upon and thawed that place and it was like the breaking of ice upon a river, allowing the flood to dance its way to new and fairer lands.</p><p>They went to Elrond’s rooms, not noticing the two sets of eyes that followed them nor the twin smiles of the conspirators.</p><p>“Congratulations, Galion. Your plan worked amazingly well,” Erestor said.</p><p>“It did, but of course I couldn’t have done it without <i>your</i> aid,” Galion replied with a self-satisfied look.</p><p>“Now that they seem to be together, perhaps you will have cause to visit the valley more,” Erestor said tenderly.</p><p>“That was also part of the plan,” Galion said, giving Erestor the kiss he had been longing for.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>